The First Time
by twilight85fan
Summary: One mistake is all it takes to lose someone's trust. But what happens when you lose the trust of 'The One? Will hard headed Paul be able to rectify his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi! Thanks for being here even after all this time. I know some people are disappointed in the story and so am I. Frankly, I think it could be a hell lot better and that's what I'm set out to do; make it better.

So, I'm kinda starting it over, rewriting. Please, please let me know what you think of it. If you guys like the new version I will proceed with it, if not, I will make it better anyways to the best of my ability.

Please review and tell me if this storyline is better. I am going to post two chapters so you may get a hang of where this will lead. The first part of the first chapter is altered to fit in with the new plot, the rest is the same as before. My plot doesn't really follow the original twilight series timeline and the characters ages may vary as well.

Thank you and don't forget to share your thoughts, please. It would mean a lot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Darcy hugged her grandmother and aunt. She could feel herself tearing up but she had school in two days and she had to leave. It had been a good distraction coming to visit them in Bellevue but it was time to go home.

She had been distraught after what had happened and her parents thought she needed a break and had sent her to visit their family. It helped but only a little. She had to go back and face _him_ again.

He was older to her by two years and she had been the typical teenage girl in love/having an intense crush on the hot bad older guy. And he noticed.

He started talking to her and he literally 'had her at hello' and things got pretty heated really soon. Before she knew what she was getting into she had already lost her virginity to the town player, Paul Lahote. They had been going pretty steady and she really believed he had changed in spite of the warnings of her friends, especially Lexi. She was in love! She wasn't going to listen to the haters just because she had found love so early in life and that too in the form of the hottest guy every girl wanted to herself. She was over the moon and she decided to make him feel the same. So when his birthday approached, she decided to surprise him.

She really was into it, getting herself new lingerie, new dress, new everything. She was very pleased with herself that night as she had looked in the mirror. She looked sexy and attractive. She was ready to blow his mind and all things that could be blown!

She headed over to his house, knowing fully well that he would be alone that night since his parents had to go to Tacoma to attend someone's funeral.

Nobody really locked doors in La Push and Paul certainly didn't. She walked inside his house, her heart pounding. He had brought her here but only twice. She looked about the house making sure no one was home. When she was sure, she went up to his room and waited. While waiting, she had the brilliant idea to give him an even better surprise and she decided to shed her clothes and greet him only in her underwear. So she headed to the washroom and took her clothes off while admiring herself and reapplied a bit of makeup.

While getting ready she thought she heard the door open and then someone walked into the room and put on some loud music. Darcy was excited. Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it. She was extremely excited. This was something she had never done. She talked herself into feeling confident and bringing out her inner vixen. When she felt her sexy, confident self take over, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

She gasped as she took in the sight of a very naked Paul in the bed with an equally naked girl bouncing on him. Darcy felt as if someone punched her in the stomach, she could not breathe.

Paul noticed her first since he was facing the bathroom. He looked shocked and unable to react as he took her in. But then he quickly shoved the girl on top of him on the bed and tried to get up. But Darcy was shocked and ashamed and heartbroken.

She quickly shut the door and got dressed. Paul kept pounding on the door but she couldn't open it. Her body was trembling. She managed to put on her clothes and then looked around. There was no way she was going out that door.

She found the bathroom window. One problem, it was on the first story. Darcy didn't hesitate though, she left her heels behind as she jumped out the window.

Paul had managed to pull on some shorts and had pushed the door hard enough for it to come off the hinges and he was staring at the girl lying in his backyard. He had not expected Darcy to be there. She was a nice girl who was very pretty. Prettier than the girls he had been with and he had been very _very_ satisfied in bed with her. But he really wasn't a one woman man and so when Cathy from his class had shamelessly offered herself to him as a birthday present, he didn't even try to resist. He knew that Darcy had feelings for him and he liked her but that was the only feeling he was capable of. That's all he had to offer her. Because he liked her, he slept with her on a regular basis and did not boast about it to the guys.

But this was bad. He was sure someone would have warned her of his player status. But here was the sweet girl looking hot and sexy in her lacy panty and bra, most probably newly bought because he had learned that she loved her cotton hipsters, standing in his house, in his room, ready for him and he was allowing a slutty girl to ride him and enjoying it too.

But looking down at her now, he realized what an ass he was and that he had probably ruined a girl forever.

Darcy felt two kinds of pain for the first time in her life; the pain of a broken ankle and that of a broken heart. And she had no idea when either of it would heal.


	2. chapter 2

Note: Thanks for being here. As promised, here is the second chapter. Let me know if you like where this is going so I may continue.

Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Darcy could feel herself shaking. She had changed over the holidays. She had grown taller and she had taken up yoga to keep the negativity out of her system and all the stretching and discipline had payed off. She was leaner, she felt stronger and she knew she was healthier which made her skin glow. It was almost like a cleansing she had subject herself to. She had to focus on something to take her mind of things and people she didn't want to think about.

But now as she got ready to go back to school for another year as a sophomore, she trembled. When facing her friends and all those girls and boys became a reality, she didn't feel so confident. The news would have spread no doubt of her being the stupid girl she was and Paul gloating about it to everyone.

She was becoming increasingly worried about the looks and whispers she would attract but she didn't get time to dwell on it as her brother screamed for her to come down so they could leave together. For the first time in a long time she was glad she had her twin with her when going to school. Usually he annoyed the hell out of her and teased her about him being their parent's favorite but today was not that day.

He too had changed over the break and had grown taller and muscular. He seemed more mature as well. Almost like a totally different person. They did share a healthy brother- sister relationship though.

"Darcy Iris Littlesea! If you don't come down in the next one minute, you can walk to school!" Her brother, Colin, threatened and she hurriedly grabbed her backpack and phone before running down.

They said their goodbyes to their parents quickly before rushing out.

It was a quiet ride, both lost in their thoughts.

Darcy was confused though when Colin parked in a different spot and not their usual one. She was even more confused when she got out and Jacob, Embry and Quil waved him over. They were a grade higher and they had never mingled with Colin before. But he seemed to be on good terms with them. She watched him go over and do some weird handshake.

She shook her head as she headed for the school building. She wanted to find her bestie. They had kept in touch. Lexi was the only one who knew what had happened and had consoled her. But she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Lexi!" She called out to her friend when she spotted her beside her car.

She saw Lexi look at her but then her eyes widened before she came running over and Darcy met her mid way and they hugged and Lexi squealed.

"Oh my God! You've grown taller and hotter and I didn't think it was possible!" She gushed.

Darcy chuckled at her friend.

"Yeah, I feel like a freaking giraffe. Colin shot up as well though." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I saw him." Lexi said as she turned around and avoided looking at Darcy which she found confusing. She could sense Lexi was hiding something.

"Did…did something happen while I wasn't here?"

"What? No! no, no..nothing happened." She said as she laughed nervously. She knew Lola would know something was different. She wasn't used to hiding things from her so she felt guilty.

"Lexi…"

"Embry'smyboyfriend!"

"What?!"

"Embry..Embry Call..I..we got together recently." Lexi said coyly.

"What?!" Darcy attracted some attention since they were at the lockers.

"Shh..It's not that bad. Please..please don't be mad. I wanted to tell you..I just didn't know how you'd react and I wanted to tell you in person." Lexi pleaded.

Darcy was a little shocked since Lexi had always confessed to having a crush on her brother but she reckoned this was better than her getting it on with Colin. She cringed at the thought. Embry was a sweet guy. There were rumors about him but he was a polite and decent guy.

"It's cool. You have to introduce him formally though." Darcy smiled.

Lexi breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! I don't know what I'd do if my two favorite people didn't get along."

Darcy shook her head as she grabbed some stuff and kept some books in the locker.

"Err..Lola? Don't turn around now but the devil himself is headed this way." Lexi said apprehensively and Darcy stiffened. She knew who she was referring to.

Paul had just arrived at school and he was feeling annoyed. That's the way he had been feeling. Annoyed, angry, upset. Ever since his birthday those were the only emotions.

The day had been going good. But then he made the mistake of hooking up with a random girl and then he hurt Darcy in the process. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind, the shattered look on her face tugged at his heart.

He had been so upset that he had rushed out his house to find her and just hug her. He felt an urgent need to console her and apologize to her. But when he couldn't find her, he felt himself getting pissed beyond words. Why did he have to be such a dick?!

He was so upset he didn't realize his body was shaking and trembling. There was a fire in his veins which quickly turned to needles poking at his very being and he yelped in pain.

He turned to see the girl coming out of his house and he felt like ripping her head off. If she had stayed away, Darcy would have been with him right at that moment. He could have held her. But she wasn't. She was hurt and crying and it was all because of him.

He heard himself growl. The girl looked scared.

The pain got worse but then suddenly he was being pulled away and into the forest. He couldn't make out who was pulling him but there were at least two people and they were strong because Paul was not a weak guy but these people were able to carry him inside the forest.

And before he knew it, his clothes were ripped and pieces were flying everywhere. He looked down to see he was on fours and his hands were replaced by paws covered with silver fur.

And that was the day Paul Lahote became a spirit warrior.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Would like to read more? Stop right here!

What's your reaction?

Oh, do check out my new story," My Dad's Best Friend's Wedding" :D


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Icewomen: Ok, so I think you read the old storyline and I hope you like the new one as well. But please choose one and let me know which you like better.

Tasha: Thanks!

Twin68: Thank you so much for all the encouragement. Yes, I do plan to finish all of my stories even if it takes time. I'm glad you like the new storyline. :D

Guest: Hmmmm…not really sure what that means but thanks? Yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Paul entered the school looking ready to murder someone. That's what he looked like most days now. Sam had explained everything to him, how all the legends of their tribe were real and they were wolfing out to protect their tribe against the Cold Ones or Vampires.

Paul would have thought it was some kind of bad joke but the pain he felt in his bones during the first couple of times he phased was very real.

Sam Uley and Jared Cameron had been the first two wolves. Sam had taken up the position of Alpha while Jared was his beta. Within a week though some other guys joined them; Jacob Black who was supposed to be Alpha by blood, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Colin Littlesea.

Littlesea, that last name caught his attention. That was Darcy's last name as well. He soon learned that they were siblings and twins no less. He could see the resemblance a little but Darcy was way too beautiful.

He had been thinking about her ever since he had phased and what he had done. Sam and Jared hadn't been very judgmental though. They could see through the mind link how remorseful he was and let him be. Sam was smart enough to never let Colin and other guys patrol with Paul since they might look into his mind and know what happened. Sam didn't want that kind of drama in his pack. He had enough trouble handling the newer wolves.

So it was decided that Paul would patrol with Sam, Jared or Embry only.

Embry was good at concealing his thoughts. He was surprised though that Paul would actually be filled with remorse for something like that.

Today, Paul's skin prickled. He knew Darcy would be in school and in the same building as he because the lockers had been shifted and he was quick to find out which was hers. He wanted to see her. He had left her alone during the break since he knew she needed the distance. He had later found out that she was visiting some relatives in a different city. He could only hope she would return and not decide to stay away from La Push and him.

He wasn't in the mood for conversation as he came to school. The guys wanted to talk but he waved them off and after seeing Colin there and smelling an intoxicating scent on him, he just _knew_ Darcy was in school as well.

His heart pounded as he walked inside, slowly. His heart was working overtime but he was working on instinct. He just had to see her and make sure she was OK. The desire to see her was almost painful and Paul knew then that she was special. She wasn't like anything else.

He had been walking with his head down but it snapped up when he smelled her. He didn't know how he could make out it was her but he just could and she smelled mouthwatering to him. He gulped when he felt himself grow.

Shit! This girl was something else.

He spotted her best friend who was also Embry's imprint, standing next to a tall girl. He couldn't help but gaze at the other girl and before he knew his feet were taking him to her. It took him only a moment to realize that the heavenly smell was coming from her.

He watched closely as Lexi whispered something to her and she stiffened before turning around and looking straight at him.

Paul inhaled sharply as their eyes met. He should have known. Right after Sam had told them about the legend of the Third wife. He should have known he would find his soul mate in the girl who he couldn't stop thinking about. But he didn't. Now the impact of the imprint was strong and his heart pounded and blood seemed to gush in his veins.

He couldn't help but drink her in. She had grown taller definitely and more…more toned? Yeah. Her skin seemed to glow. If it were possible she had become even more attractive and beautiful. Her eyes caught his attention the most.

They were alight with some emotion he was sure his mirrored. He couldn't help but feel elated that she was feeling the imprint as well.

Her eyes said it all. While her posture was stiff, her eyes wandered over him before settling on his own. He felt a tug and he started walking towards her.

* * *

The minute Lexi said not to turn around was the exact same moment she did. And the sight before her made her breath hitch.

He was here. The one person she dreaded but wanted to see as well. It was strange how conflicting her emotions were. He looked the same yet didn't. He seemed taller and more muscled. His t-shirt hugged his chest and arms making them pronounced.

She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over him. He was magnificent, a sight for sore eyes. It was his face which caught her attention though. His stubble gave him a rugged look which she had always loved on him but it didn't seem intentional. It looked like he had neglected it. There was a frown on his face but then his eyes met hers. Darcy couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. His eyes seemed empty, the mirth that was there in them, absent but then he looked at her and it was like he could see through her, right into her heart and mind, her _soul_ , as cliché as it sounded, she felt like he did. As if he could read her and know her deepest fears and secrets.

She heard Lexi gasp as well and muttering something before rushing out but she could not escape the hold of his eyes.

There went her plan of avoiding him, of convincing herself she was over him. He still had a hold on her and she felt it strengthening the longer she stared at him. He seemed to be in some kind of trance as well. He looked at her in a way he never had and she found herself loving it even if she hated admitting it.

He started walking towards her with a determination which made her legs turn to jelly.

He reached her and she looked up at him and felt her legs give in. He was quick to catch her, one arm around her waist, the other behind her neck and that's when…

….the warning bell rang.

* * *

AN" Ok guys, this is the last chapter where I am asking for reviews to let me know if you like the new storyline. After this chapter I will be deleting the old chapters and continuing this story. So please let me know. Next update will probably be on Sunday/Monday depending on where you're from.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks and welcome to all the new readers.

Thanks to all who were kind enough to share their opinions and make the decision easy for me.

Since most people seem to like the new storyline, that's what I'm going with. Apologies to anyone who liked the older one but maybe I can write another story similar to it? Thanks though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"So….saved by the bell, huh?" Lexi grinned slyly as Darcy shot her an irritated look.

As it was she found it hard to focus on anything. She wasn't a brilliant student but she liked to do well but if the first two periods were any indication, she might as well apologize to her parents and admit that there was a very good chance she would fail this year.

Paul haunted her mind like never before. Previously it was like she missed him, the good times they had and sometimes she also reminisced the _incident_ and immediately distracted herself to forget everything. But today, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could distract her and it wasn't even anything bad, it was his face, his smile, the way his eyes lit up when they met hers, the way he whispered her name, making her go even weaker in the knees if that was possible.

And then the bell rang.

Lexi had shown up with Embry in tow, some other guys had followed them but she was way too distracted to pay attention. Lexi had proceeded to take her arm and had to pull her away cause she was very busy just staring at the man who had captured her heart, played with it and then thrown it out the window.

Argh..this was frustrating. It was lunch now and they were just picking out the more edible stuff but Darcy's mind was pre occupied which was why it was her other senses which alerted her to Paul's presence.

The prickling of her skin, the hitch in her breath, the racing of her heart made her hyper aware of his presence behind her. As soon as she became aware she became clumsy.

Her tray almost slipped but the awesomeness that is Paul was quick to come to the aid of any maiden that required it.

The moment his fingers brushed against hers she decided to go against her body and keep her mind.

"Thanks" she muttered while trying to scurry away quickly.

"Darcy…" The way he whispered her name made her believe he cared for her.

Almost.

"What is it, Paul?"

He winced and she felt just a teeny bit guilty for making him.

"I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Darcy tried to get away but with him blocking her way, it was impossible. She had grown taller but so had he and he still towered over her.

"Yes, there is and there is also a lot to apologize for."

Her eyes shot up to his in surprise but she let out a snort.

"Paul Lahote wants to _apologize_? What for? For not destroying me completely? For not making me beg for just _one more time_?"

Paul watched as her nostrils flared in anger and the tip of her nose and ears looked a little red.

A small smile made his way to his lips.

Big mistake.

"Uhh! You have the guts to stand here smiling at me after everything that happened?!"

"What? No, no, that's not why I was smiling. It's just..you were just… you look really cute with the tip of your nose and ears turning red and your beautiful eyes dilated like that."

Darcy froze as his hand reached up and touched the corner of her eye and then traced her nose before settling on her ear. His complement seemed genuine so did his smile. What troubled her though was she had never seen him act this way before; not with her, not with anyone else either.

"Lola! Come on!"

She turned to see Lexi become her savior. She was calling to her to go sit.

Paul watched as she turned and left but he noticed the blush on her skin and knew that she did believe him if only a little.

Luck didn't stay on her side for long as she watched their once empty table fill with Embry and then some other boys who they had never sat with before.

It was like it became a beacon for all of them once Embry settled there. The icing on the cake? Paul came over as well and surprise, surprise, sat right next to her, the seat left vacant for some reason.

But she was distracted when she watched her brother come over as well.

She raised her eyebrow in question but he didn't seem to notice, too focused on polishing off the food on his tray at an alarming rate.

She decided to question him on the way home.

It was strange how similar they all looked and comfortable in each other's presence. She also noticed that they seem to have formed new friendships and stayed away from their previous friends which was strange since they were different age groups and never interacted before.

Her mind twirled this information in her mind but soon she found her eyes glued to Paul who kept sneaking glances at her. He smiled once their eyes met but Darcy got up with her tray.

"Hey, where you going?" Lexi questioned.

"I have to get to class early." She made up the excuse while walking out quickly.

Paul sighed and hung his head.

"She's never going to forgive me."

"Give her time, she will. She's really upset. You can't expect her to just forget everything. She loves you and she was hurt. You don't forget things like that but that's what should give you hope too."

Lexi tried to pacify him.

"You spoke in the present tense." Paul grinned.

"What?"

"She loves me, that's present tense."

"That's all you picked up isn't it?" Lexi asked slightly amused.

Paul just grinned and promised himself he would do whatever it took to make her forgive him.

* * *

AN: Gotta work for it Paul!

What did you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and stuck with me after the change of storyline, Thank you!

Thanks to the awesome reviewers; you have no idea how much a review impacts me and encourages me to continue writing.

rissbenzo: I'm sorry to see you displeased.

Mrs. Black : Thank you! And yes, he definitely needs to grovel and beg.(Sorry for abbreviating your name again. Fanfic won't publish it)

MCJwolflover: Thanks!

Twin68: Thanks! Am glad you like the new storyline. Paul definitely would have to work for it.

Guest: Here is the update! Of course, they will be together in the end.

blueeyedmonster24: Hey thanks a ton for favoriting so many of my stories, I really appreciate it and here's the update! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So what were you doing with the _gang?"_

"What do you mean?" Colin furrowed his brow in confusion although he had some idea about where this conversation might go.

Darcy rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to escape the conversation. Not happening.

"I mean what were you doing sitting with Embry and Paul's group at lunch and even my presence didn't make you want to escape?" She raised her brow at him and kept staring at him to catch any tiny bit of emotion that might give him away.

"Isn't it a good thing that I was there?"

Darcy's lips were set in a thin line and Colin knew she wasn't going to give in. But it wasn't like he could actually tell her anything.

"Look, just let it go. I became friends with them and we hung out while you weren't here that's all." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Hmm" was all Darcy said but this wasn't over. The rumors about the group were plenty but she didn't really believe them. Most of the guys were nice and the elders favored them so they weren't doing any wrong she was sure but then the question was; what were they doing?

Now that Colin was involved and her best friend's boyfriend too, she wanted to find out what the fuss was all about.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Darcy was restless. The questions whirling in her mind were giving her a headache. Lexi wasn't available either to talk to her and maybe answer some questions. Surely she knew what the guys did with their free time. But she wasn't picking her phone and Darcy assumed she was busy.

She decided to take a walk to the beach, clear her head.

What she did not expect was to see all the people who had occupied her thoughts to be present there.

She could easily make out even from a distance that there was a small group of them who were goofing around. What really bothered her was that she could see Lexi running around as Embry chased her. She was laughing and seemed carefree.

Darcy could not help the twinge of jealousy that rose in her chest. Lexi had never deserted her before, they always planned their fun time together but here she was having fun and Darcy was not a part of it.

To make matters worse, she saw Paul making his way to her.

Darcy turned on her heel and started speed walking but it was no surprise that he caught up to her in one minute flat.

"Darcy…Darcy listen to me!"

He blocked her way, putting his hands on her arms and she had to stop.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." He said and held his hands up when she shrugged them off her arms.

"Didn't I tell you already that there is nothing to talk about?!" She crossed her arms.

"Didn't I tell you that there was and also that I needed to apologize?"

Paul said looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine, do it then."

"I..I..Huh.."

"That's what I thought!" she started making her way around him but he blocked it again.

"Look, I know you are upset, hell upset doesn't begin to describe but please, _please_ just give me a chance to explain!" Paul said desperately.

Darcy stood mutely but didn't try to get away this time and Paul took it as his chance.

"I know I have been an asshole..a total and complete dumb ass for what I did but I…I don't really know how to explain it in words but I'm sorry…I am so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You were never one of my flings if you can believe that. I..I liked you..genuinely but I wasn't ready for a relationship. That night..that night when you I saw you..you looked so beautiful and I was so stupid to let you go. I have never regretted anything in my life as much as I regret that. When you jumped out that window, I searched for you but you were gone and then I learnt that you had left," Paul paused as he sucked in a breath, remembering exactly how he had felt then, "and the thought of never seeing you again, of never being able to hear your voice it.. it made me realize my feeling for you. I..I really like you, Darcy, I would say more but I don't think you are ready to hear it." Paul finished off, all the while looking into her eyes which were brimming over with tears but she was silent.

Darcy's eyes were aching and her throat was closing up as she tried to hold back her tears but as soon as he stopped talking and she blinked, they spilled over any ways.

She would have been euphoric if he had said these words a couple of days ago but now, she felt an ache in her heart.

"Darcy.." Paul whispered as he moved his hand to cup her cheek but she moved back shaking her head.

"Darcy, please.."

"No..no..you don't get to do what you did and then just make an awesome speech and get away with it." Darcy sniffed and wiping her tears.

"I won't deny that I was madly in love with you, call it obsession if you want but you broke my heart, Paul", she whispered as more tears rolled down breaking Paul's heart.

"And broken hearts can't be made Ok with a speech." She said resolutely.

"I know, Darcy and that's why I am asking for a chance. Just one chance to make it OK, to make it up to you, to prove that I love you and you are it for me and nothing and no one will ever come between us!" Paul said passionately as he moved towards her and this time he did cup her cheeks and wiped her tears.

Darcy stopped breathing the minute he used the word 'love'. Could it be? Or was it another game?

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Share your thoughts please!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine: yep!

Twin68: That is correct. It won't happen any time soon.

Lelleg: Thanks!

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Thank you!

Wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams: Sure!

Ok, from now on I am going to try and update every weekend.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Darcy turned up to school the next day feeling rather bummed. Lexi kept asking her what was wrong but she didn't really answer. What would she say anyways? That I'm pissed at you for deserting me for your new boyfriend? I am mad because the guy who ripped my heart out is actually making me consider getting back to him and giving him another chance which goes against all logic and reason? Didn't they say, once a cheater, always a cheater?

But don't they say everyone deserves a second chance? Her brain continued to torture her.

Lexi kept quiet after realizing she wasn't going to speak. She offered her company without the questions.

They were at lunch now and Darcy was proud to have successfully dodged Paul all this while but there was no escaping him now.

She did wonder if it wouldn't be too pathetic if she ate in the library or the toilet but immediately brushed the thoughts away. _She_ had done nothing. She did not need to hide.

They sat at their usual table and immediately all the people from the day before took up the vacant seats, some even dragging new ones to the table after they ran out of them.

Paul was there too but she wasn't paying anybody any mind. She buried her head in her chicken salad and chewed like her life depended on it.

The buzz of the conversation around the cafeteria was soothing to her ears, it kept her mind off things she did not want to think about.

"Darcy! Darcy! Over here!"

She turned her head to see who was shouting out for her and a huge smile graced her face when she located the source.

"Miles!" She rushed out of her seat to greet her nerdy friend who was very moody and would grace them with his company as and when he chose.

"Hey, careful now, you seem to be working out!" Miles smiled cheesily at her and she loosened her grip on him only to slap him lightly but he winced.

"Where have you been? You were gone longer than usual? Were you in school yesterday? Why didn't you come meet me?" Darcy spoke all at once. She was excited he came out of his den. They were good friends but Miles was a person you either understood or you didn't, no in –between.

"Wow, I did miss this rant," he pushed up his glasses," I was in school but I was really busy with a project I'm doing for extra credit in science. I was with Mr. Greene for most of my free time and after school too."

"What extra credit? Don't you already get A's?" Darcy asked incredulously.

Miles smiled sheepishly but refrained from saying anything .

They chatted for a while before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. They had class together so they happily linked arms and continued to class oblivious to a very angry wolf who was seeing red.

"Chillax, dude, if you do anything that you are thinking of right now, you will ruin your chance with her forever." Lexi warned.

"Who is he?" Paul asked through clenched teeth.

"He is just a friend, a close friend but only a friend. They got together for a project in 5th grade I think and kind of hit it off. He isn't a threat though. He loves books and science more than playboy and video games."

"Hummff.." was the intelligent reply Paul had. She looked so happy and carefree with Spectacles.

"Come on, let's get to class." Jared urged and almost dragged Paul to class.

* * *

Darcy was happy for once. Miles talked to her about science and the latest site he had subscribed to for his project. He took up random projects all the time and loved them. Darcy liked the passion he had for them. His eyes would light up and he would talk non stop which was a rarity otherwise. She was glad he decided to come out of his shell to include her in.

School got over soon enough and she was glad that her day ended on a good note.

She saw Lexi with Embry while leaving, her brother was nowhere in sight, so she quickly texted Colin and her mother informing them that she was leaving with Miles and would be back later.

She waved to Lexi and Em and for a fleeting moment wondered where Paul was before pushing him out of her mind and getting into Miles' car and focusing on everything he was telling her about his secret project.

He wasn't actually divulging any details but he seemed very excited to share his findings with her.

Darcy smiled and nodded appropriately while a part of her brain and body yearned for the company of a totally different boy.


End file.
